Mirrors: The new future
by generalhazard
Summary: What happens if Naru has finally succeeded in getting Keitaro out of Hinata? Find out here. This is my version of the ending to Mirrors. (Sorry but this is DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. A new future

**Read and review and in your review, add a unique company name for me to use in the story then vote on the best company name! After that, if your name wins, you get an appearance. More info on this will be in the story.  
****Do not sue me because I don't own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new future.**

* * *

Ever since that incident that made 1 Keitaro into 7 Keitaros, Original was always ignored by the other girls but smart, evil, nice, shy, brave, and fun Keitaro were always on his side even though most of them were dating one of the Hinata girls. Smart with ( this part was decided by the author of mirrors. By the way you should read it to know what happened before this.) Haruka, Evil with Shinobu, Nice with Naru, Shy with Mutsumi, Brave with Motoko, and Fun with Mitsune. Original was always alone. When eating, he's always eating alone in his room eating instant ramen in a bowl. Every night, the Keitaros will eat together in original's room despite the girls wanting them there. Everything was normal until...

"Keitaro! You are such a pervert!" Naru yelled.

"Wait! Naru! don't!" Keitaro( original) tried to tell her what happened.

"Die!"

At that he was sent flying at yet another incident. Little did anyone know that that would have huge effects on the other Keitaros.

"Naru! Where did originala go?" Nice asked her.

"I just sent that pervert flying!" Naru said to Nice.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Nice asked her.

"I said I sent that pervert flying. He deserved it."

"For what? Tripping on accident?"

"He didn't trip. He's faking it so he can use it as an excuse."

"You know what Naru, I have had it with you always jumping to conclusions and hurting original. Stop hurting my bro! We're through! I don't want you to that to me or my bros Naru."

At what Nice just said, Naru had just realized that Nice had left her because of her mistake.

"You can't just do that!"

"Yes I can, and I just did."

"Wait Keitaro!"

Nice then left her and he's not the only one who will leave the girls. Shy left because he was worried of Original, Brave left Motoko because he was starting to see that Motoko will eventually leave him, and Brainy and Haruka left together because they were worried about Keitaro as well. Fun left because he was worried that Original died, and Evil left because he wanted to check on his brother, he might be evil but he's worried of his brother.

"Original! Original! Are you okay?" Nice asked his bro.

"Yeah, but with all of this abuse from the Hinata-sou, I'm planning to leave. I've already contacted my two twin friends Harumi and Haruki." Original said.

"I understand but aren't you gonna tell the girls?" Fun asked.

"No. And don't tell them either, I don't want them to know."

"I understand." Brainy asked.

"Oh by the way, please get all of my stuff from Hinata and bring it to me at this location."

Original handed Brainy a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Okay Original."

After that he left and after a few minutes he was at his friends house

* * *

Meanwhile

"What are you doing?" Naru angrily asked.

"None of your business." Evil said.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!" Naru yelled even angrier.

"Yes I do. You don't have the right to punch my brother though." He replied coldly

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO PUNCH THAT PERVERT!"

"No you don't Naru!" Nice said.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" She said before running up to him and trying to punch him.

" Naru if you punch me then you can consider yourself evicted from these premises and I will order a restraining order so you can't come within 50 miles of this place." Nice said effectively stopping Naru.

"YOU'RE NOT THE MANAGER SO YOU CANT DO THAT!"

"Technically we are all the manager because we are all Keitaro." Brainy said." Now leave us alone Naru. We can still evict you for what you did to us when we were one."

When he said that Naru finally gave up then left. After thet encounter with Naru, they finished up what they were doing and gave Original his stuff at the address. After they gave him his stuff, they went back to Hinata-sou.

"Dinner's ready!" Shinobu said right when they entered the dorm.

After that, everyone went into the dining room and proceeded to eat in akward silence.

"So, has anyone seen that perverted Urashima around?" Motoko asked.

"I've lost my appetite." Brave said.

"Yeah me too." Every other Keitaro said.

And at that every Keitaro said.

"Was it something I said?"

Naru then followed Nice to his room.

"Keitaro? What's bothering you?"Naru asked

"You! You're what's bothering me!" He replied.

"What!"

"You made my life miserable for what you call 'a perverted act' that is in reality, an accident."

"What do you mean? The original Keitaro was the one I punched."

"We are one Naru! And also, You kept punching my bro for no reason. You never thought about how he felt or why something happens."

"I know how he feels and why he does something! He feels he needs to touch me and he does things because he's perverted."

"That's it Naru! We are over! Don't talk to me."

"I thought you were supposed to be nice!"

"I am! I am doing this for my own sake and others sake by wwarning them of you. You are a threat to me, my family, friends, and the world. Goodbye ,_Naru_" He said that last part very coldy while he was glaring at her. After a few seconds, he went away from the girl. Eventually Brave did the same thing to Motoko, though maybe a little harsher in terms of forcing her to fight him if she wants him to stay with her. If she wins, He'll stay with he wins, He can leave her.

"Motoko! Are you ready?" Brave asked the girl in front of him.

"Yes!" She replied.

"Then there's no holding back. Or at least hold back just enough so you don't kill me and I don't kill you. Ready? Set. Go!"

"Secret technique! Rock splitting sword!"

"Secret technique! Blade of Shadows!"

When Keitaro finished saying what he said, Darkness suddenly took over briefly and he was out of sight. He then used his blade of shadows against motoko using a ki attack and she fell right when it was bright again.

"Nice move, Urashima!"

"Yeah, but I'm not over! Secret technique! Hidden blade!"

"He disappeared!" then started attacking her with various ki attacks and eventually won, flawlessly. And after he was done, he left her.

* * *

Over at where Original is

"Wow! what a great house you have here!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Yeah, we got this from our successful business." Harumi said.

"Hey speaking of the business, can I re join you guys? We did start this business together."

"Sure! Keitaro will be the co-owner once again!" Haruki said.

"Wow guys! what should we name the company?"

"How about Trifun?"(The name's been decided)Harumi suggested."

"That sounds great! Well it's getting late we better get to sleep so we can work on something tomorrow."

"Sure! The bedrooms are that way, You will be sleeping in the room of your choice, in the room beside mine, beside my my brother's, or mine." Harumi suggested clearly wanting Keitaro to sleep in her room.

"Eh what the heck! I'll sleep in your room for tonight."

"O-okay. W-well get comfy." Harumi said blushing a deep shade of red.

* * *

**Please say in your reviews what the company name should be and then vote on the poll I'm gonna make. Please do this if not for me, then for your guest appearance. Again read and review!**


	2. A warning to the girls

**Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing and give some ideas if you feal like it!  
I do not own Love Hina or it's characters, Ken Akamatsu does**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A warning to to the girls**

* * *

That night when Naru and the other girls went to bed, they finally saw what their attacks did to their kanrinin and what he will do, in a form of a dream. Let's take a look at what they saw shall we?

* * *

Naru's dream

"HEY KEITARO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHINOBU?!" Naru said.

"I did nothing Naru. By the way, I have to go, goodbye Naru. Goodbye."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU PERVERT!"

"Anywhere but here Naru. And like I said, Goodbye."

"Wait, Keitaro. Don't go. please."

"I'm sorry Naru. But I have to go. It's for the best. And besides, I have my wife here. Come on Harumi, We have to go."

"Wait Keitaro. Please don't leave me. I won't hurt you anymore, just please don't leave." After Naru said that, she started running after them but she never gets closer to them. After she stopped trying, she just dropped to her knees, crying, realizing that she just lost Keitaro.

* * *

Shinobu's dream

"Goodbye Shinobu. You were always my favorite out of these girls. I promise you can visit us anytime but I have to go. Come on Harumi, let's go." Keitaro explained.

"Oh. Okay Sempai. I understand why you have to go. I won't stop you." Shinobu said.

"Thank you Shinobu. You were always the nicest out of the girls. I will miss you the most."

"Goodbye Shinobu."

"Goodbye Sempai."Shinobu watched her Sempai go, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Motoko's dream

"URASHIMA! YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR PERVERTED ACTS!"

"Well, considering I didn't do anything, I'll just go."

"COME BACK HERE URASHIMA!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I have to go with my fiancee, Harumi. We're getting married today. Well, see ya Motoko."

"But wait. Keitaro. Please don't go. Don't you like me?" 'why would he like you? You beat him up everyday.' Her mind told her

"I'm sorry Motoko. But this is for the best. Best wishes to you and the girls. Goodbye!"

* * *

Mitsune's dream

"Keitaro, please don't go."

"I'm sorry but I have to."

"But wait, please don't, I need you here and I-I...I love you okay, there I said it."

"Well I'm sorry but I already have someone. Come on Harumi. We have to go now Kitsune, Goodbye!"

"Wait. Keitaro. Don't you love me?"

"I'm sorry. even if I did, I already have Harumi. I'm really sorry, Kitsune, but I love Harumi. So that's why I'm leaving. Goodbye."

"Keitaro..."

* * *

Mutsumi's dream

"Hey Keitaro. Where are you going?" Mutsumi asked her friend.

"Oh me? Well since Naru's all crazy, and I have a wife now, I'm gonna live with her." Keitaro answered.

"Oh well I wish that you'll be safe okay."

"Yeah. same to you. Also, please come visit often."

"Sure. Well good bye Keitaro."

"Goodbye Mutsumi. I'll miss you.

* * *

Su's dream

"Keitaro? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go to my new house with my new family. Why?"

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay and be like big brother."

"Well if that's the case then I'm very sorry. I want to stay, but I have to go with my wife. See ya later Su"

"Wait! Keitaro! Please don't go!" Su said trying to run after him with no success.

* * *

Sarah's dream

"Hey dork!"

"Oh, hey Sarah. Well, I wanted to say that please be good. And also good luck and goodbye."

"Oh. Well good luck to you too. Hope you'll be happy with...Umm I'm sorry but who's she?"

"Oh, how silly of me. This is Harumi, _my_ wife."

Those last words kept replaying in her head.'_ my wife, my wife, my wife._'She realized that he was leaving for good and she tried to get him to stay. But, try as she might, he just refused to stay and left.

* * *

They all awoke to a start the following morning.

"Hey! Keitaro! Are you there?" Naru asked wanting to go into his room.

"Keitaro?"

"Keitaro! Don't you dare try to play tricks on me!"

"Keitaro?" She said, poking her head through the hole in her floor.

"Hey has anyone seen Keitaro?" Naru asked everyone but they all shook their heads.

"Well I for one, am glad Urashima is gone." Motoko said, her feelings saying otherwise.

"Don't worry Naru, I'm sure he'll be back. I hope."Kitsune said that last part to herself.

"Hey Kitsune. I have a random question. Did you have a dream about Keitaro leaving with his wife?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yes I did. But why do you ask?" Kitsune asked her friend.

"Oh. It's only because I had the same dream."

"I did too." Everyone else said.

"Wait, do you know what this means? This means that Keitaro is gone!"

"Well, we didn't want to tell you this, but we got permission from Original, You're right. He did leave all of you."Brainy said, walking into the room.

"SO THAT COWARD IS TRYING TO LEAVE US!?" Naru said.

"Well of course he is. What? did you think that he had no feelings? Did you honestly think that he'll mindlessly come back to you and beg for forgiveness? If you do, then you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"But that pervert deserved all he got."

"I remember all that happened to him, you all beat him up without a second thought. You never bothered to listen to why he's here or there. Your only thought is 'PERVERT!' You never considered how he felt or what he wanted. All you thought was pervert this and pervert that. Well you should know that if anyone is at fault here, it is all of you. Compared to you or anyone else, he is a saint. He does nothing but put others before him and what he gets is always a free beating courtesy of Naru or Motoko with the occasional help from Mitsune. You should be ashamed of your selves. It's always pervert this or pervert that, remember, we are him and he is us, we know, how he feels and you don't wanna know. I hope you think about this because you have finally succeeded in getting him to leave. You don't deserve a man like him for he's a saint compared to all of you." Brave said Anger clear in his voice.

"But-"

"No buts Naru! You know perfectly well that what he just said is true." Haruka said." You know perfectly well that you drove him away."

"But that pervert got what he deserved. Justice."

**SMACK!**

"What was tha-" Naru said but was cut off by Kitsune.

"Will you stop it already Naru! We all know that we all contributed to this innocent man leaving us, leaving us and our 'justice' which in reality is just cruelty."

Naru processed what she just said in her mind and it finally got to her what her dream meant. Keitaro's leaving because of them! Keitaro was an innocent man thrown into a place that had only given him pain and he's leaving it. He's finally saw the reality, accepted it and left. He finally left because of all the abuse.

"No. NO! I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay with me!" Naru yelled.

"Give it up Naru, you, no, WE, had our chance to be nice to him and the only people who took that chance were Shinobu, and Mutsumi. We'll only make it worse by confronting him when he's angry at us. just let it go.

* * *

What did you think? Was it good? Bad? or in between? Please review, and also, please vote on the poll. You have 2 weeks to vote and only one more week to submit names and try your luck for the prize. If you don't know or remember what this is about, then go to chapter 1. Like I said, review, and vote!

"See ya later guys!" General said.

"Bye! see ya next time!" The characters said.


	3. What Keitaro's been doing

**Hey guys! Please read my story and review on what you thought of it.  
I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Keitaro's been doing**

* * *

"Wanna make out? You know, I've always loved you since we were kids." Keitaro said.

"Yes! Of course I do!"Harumi replied

"Oh Keitaro!"

"Oh Harumi!"

And at that they made out until dawn until dawn.

"That was great Keitaro."

"Thanks Harumi! Glad you enjoyed it!"

Suddenly she wakes up from the dream she didn't want to end.

"Damn. I didn't want that to end, it was really good." She mutters to herself.

She looks around and looks for Keitaro, until she finds him hugging her.

"Hey Keitaro? Are you awake?" Harumi asked her sleeping friend.

"Hmm. Oh what? OH hey Harumi, What's going on?" Kaitaro asked her.

" Oh why don't you tell me?" She asks, pointing to his arms.

"Oh! Sorry about that." He asked, turning a beautiful shade of red.

"Oh it's okay. I mean I would have liked it if you were soing it more often."

"Ummmmm. I'm sorry but, what do you mean?" He asked turning a deeper shade of red.

'Even when I'm telling it to him he still doesn't understand, typical.' "Oh Keitaro, I mean to say (in her mind she's thinking 'here we go, no turning back now.') that I like your company." 'Damn! I screwed that up! Big time!

"Oh well, I can say that, I fell the same way" He said, old feelings finding their way to the surface, making her forget about Naru for a while.

"Oh, well then maybe we should spend more time with each other."

"Maybe we need to catch up on the somethings first, you know maybe dinner."

"Are you suggesting that we got on a date?"

"Well, yeah sure, why not."

"Oh, o-okay. Then y-yes" ' Oh my gosh! we're going on a date! I wonder what I should wear? What should I...'

"Yeah! I can't wait!" 'YES! AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS I FINALLY GET HER TO GO OUT WITH ME!'

* * *

A look into their past Harumi's POV

"Oh, h-hey Kei!" ' I hope he likes what I'm wearing'

**The flash back stops. "Okay, I think you're wondering when she got her crush on Keitaro, in that case, please go and read this next paragraph, if you really don't care, then find the next time I speak in this flashback" Farther back in their relationship Harumi's POV**

"Hey little girl, you better get out of my way. I want to beat up your friend here for telling on me." a random grade 6 student said

"No! I don't want you to hurt him!" Harumi said, still in grade 5

"Then You'll take his place!"

"NOOO!" Keitaro screamed at him. " You will not hurt her!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? I'm in grade 6 and you're in grade 5 and I'm stronger."

"I can still beat you!" Keitaro said his ki started to surround him

"What the. You know what, this isn't even worth my time, goodbye."

"Are you okay Harumi?" Keitaro asked, checking for injuries

"Y-yes. I-I'm a-a-alright.-t-thank you." Harumi stuttered blushing deeply.

**The flashback stops "Unless you haven't figured it out, that was when Harumi got her crush on Keitaro, we will now reveal one part of their past:" General said. Flashback will now continue this time Keitaro's POV  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...**

"Hi Harumi!" 'I hope she likes me, she's so beautiful.' Keitaro thought to himself.

"Hey Kei!" Harumi said.

"Hi! Want to play some games with Haruki?" Kaitaro asked her.

"Yes! Sure, I would love to!"

"Yay!"

After a few minutes of playing, Harumi and Haruki's mom decided that it was time for Keitaro to go home because it was getting late and all.

"Goodbye Keitaro." Harumi said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Harumi!"

**End of flash back "I'm sorry if you wanted to see more of their past but I wanted to stop it there, more on their past later. If you want, you can suggest something about their past and I'll think about it. Also, remember to vote on my poll! It's on my profile page." General said to his readers.**

* * *

"Hey Harumi! Ready for our date?" Keitaro asked his (for now) friend

"Yeah! Sure! Let's go." Harumi replied

"Okay, first we'll be going to this nice restaurant that Haruka told me about and after that we'll be going to watch a movie I think you'll like."

"Great! Let's go!"

They start walking to their destination, quietly. When they got there, they were really pleased with what was there. It was a really nice restaurant, It actually made the top 3 best in a list of the best restaurants in Tokyo.

"Wow! Keitaro! Where did you find a place like this for the two of us!?" Harumi asked her (going to be) boyfriend

"Great! Glad you liked it!" Kaitaro said.

"Hello, we have a reservation for two."

"Keitaro Urashima and Harumi Fujioka?"

"Yes."

"Please go in and one of our staff will seat you."

"Thank you."

The couple walk in and they find a nice young lady ( actually Naru) waiting to seat them.

"Hello. Welcome. My name is Naru Narusegawa. Please follow me."

"W-what! Naru!"

"Keitaro! What are you doing here!?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Kei, do you know her?" Harumi asked him.

"Yes. Long story short, she _was_ my love interest but now I'm not interested considering she's evil, always punching me for no reason."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! KEITARO!" Naru said before winding up her arm to punch him.

"Yes _Naru_?" Keitaro said the last part coldly while his ki suddenly started surrounding him while he's in a defensive position with Harumi behind him._  
_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"How's about, come and get it!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Naru tried to punch him yet again but this time, Keitaro was fighting back. He blocked her and sent her flying without touching her.

"Naru! Why did you try to hurt Mr. Urashima!?" Naru's (former) boss "Naru! You're fired!"

"Wha- You can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can! You are trying to hurt Mr. Urashima! My friend! Also, this could attract unwanted attention."

"But that pervert deserved it."

"Oh yeah. How do you like being banned from this place for life!"

Naru left defeated.

"Hope you liked this because now your life will be a living hell." Naru said to Keitaro.

"I'm really sorry about her Mr. Urahima."

"It's okay. And please call me Keitaro."

"Okay Keitaro. I'm honored that the nephew of Haruka Urashima is in my restaurant. Everything that you order will be on the house."

"Why thank you. Umm."

"Call me Akira."

"Okay well thank you Akira."

"Thank you for being here. I owe Haruka something and letting you eat for free was what Haruka told me to do to pay her for what she did."

"Oh. Are you friends with Haruka?"

"Why yes we are. But enough of that, we better get you seated."

After they found their table they ordered what looked good and they started catching up on what they missed in each other's lives.

"Oh so that's who that girl was." Harumi said after Keitaro finished telling his story

"Yeah. I used to be living in the Hinata but now I'm gonna live with you, if that's okay I mean."

"Sure! You can live with us! After what you had to go through, It's the least we can do."

"Thanks!"

"So, what have you two been doing when I was gone?"

"We got our company back on it's feet as you know, and we also made more friends that are the head of their own companies. This means that our company is now stronger because we have allies."

"Wow! That's great!"

"Yeah. But I'm glad that you're back! I've missed you for so long!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean we were best friends back in the old days."

"Oh."

After that they kept eating and telling stories until it was time for them to go.

"Thank you again for the meal Akira."

"You're welcome!"

They started walking until they made it to the movie theater and watched a romantic comedy which then led to Harumi finally getting enough courage to ask Keitaro to be her boyfriend. When they got out.

"Hey Keitaro?"

"Yeah Harumi?"

"I want you to know that._" 'no turning back now!' _"I've always liked you and I want us to be more than friends."

"Hrumi."

'I knew I shouldn't have done that.'

"I-I feel the same way. ever since we were little actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah! So yes. I will be your boyfriend."

"I'm so happy!" after she said that they kissed for quite a while actually. After the kiss, they began walking back home, hand in they got back, they saw Haruki waiting in the doorway.

"What took you so long?"

"We had a detour." Keitaro answered.

"Okay then. Well judging from the way your smiling and the fact that you're holding hands, I'm guessing that Harumi finally got the courage to tell you the truth Keitaro. And Keitaro got the courage to tell her how he feels."

"You knew!?" They both said in unison.

"Of course I knew! Keitaro talked to me about how to impress Harumi and Harumi asked me Keitaro liked."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I thought it would be better if you found out yourselves."

"That makes sense."

"Well we have to get to sleep, it's been a long night." Keitaro said.

"Sure we'll sleep in the same bed right?" Harumi asked Keitaro.

"Of course."

"Wait you're sl-sleeping with each other?"

"In the same bed, yes but we'll be wearing clothes don't worry."

"Okay then."

"Have fun!"

"Yeah sure."

They all said their goodbyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Pleas tell me in your reviews**


	4. A strange visitor

**Hello and thank you for sticking with this story! I have a winner! We will now put up his / her special appearance with their own character! Their character will likely stay throughout the story.  
I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A strange visitor.**

* * *

That day, everyone was going on about their usual lives, like Keitaro wasn't even there. Shinobu and Evil with the cooking, Su and Smart with whatever those two do, Brave and Motoko sparring, Shy and Mutsumi doing what Shy and Mutsumi do, Fun and Kitsune having a drinking challenge, Nice and Naru studying. Everything was as normal as it gets there. Everyone was busy doing what they usually do what only Shinobu noticed the strange man coming up the stairs. He approached Shinobu and asked her a question.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Keitaro is?"

"Why are you looking for Sempai?" Shinobu asked him.

"I'm a friend of his and I need to tell him something."

"Oh, in that case, you should ask him," Shinobu pointed to evil beside her." He knows where he is."

The man didn't notice him until now and what he saw was evil. "Keitaro? Is that you?"

"Who are you calling Keitaro? My name is, Urashima."

"But, that's Keitaro's last name."

"Fine, look, I am not Keitaro, some call me evil but most just call me Urashima, got that."

"You look like him, you go by his last name, you talk like him."

"Look, if you want me to prove I'm not Keitaro then I will. Hey! I need Smart, Fun, Brave, Shy, and Nice to get down here right now!"

A few minutes later they were all there

"Who is this guy?" Fun asked.

"He's... I don't know. who are you?"

Shaking off his confusion he said."My name is Alex Smith. But you can call me Alex."

"Okay, Alex, now do you believe I'm not Keitaro?" Alex could only nod.

"Okay, where is Keitaro?"

"He's somewhere else, why?"

"I need to tell him something important."

"Does he know you?"

"He does, a while back, I taught him a little bit of martial arts. Since then, we've been friends."

"Well, If you need to find him, We need to talk in private, come with us."

"Okay?"

All 7 of them walked up to Urashima's room.

"Okay, we need some more info on you before we tell you where Keitaro is."

"Well, I am a mercenary. I was the one who taught Keitaro to fight. Well, more than he already knew. Look, since you know him and you seem to be close to him, I'll tell you something." Alex looked around then continued in a lower voice " Look, this place is about to be invaded by magic creatures. I need all the help I can get, and he was the last one I needed to contact. You seem to know what he knows so, help us. Give Keitaro this message then tell him to meet us at the back of Hinata tonight." Alex explained.

"In that case, we'll tell him, here's where he is. Now go." Urashima said.

* * *

Later that night they met up in the location agreed upon.

Alex said to everyone, "Okay, is everyone here? Aki? Urashima? Keitaro? Nice? Fun? Smart? Brave? Shy?"

Everyone just said yes.

"Is it okay if I brought Harumi and Haruki?"

"Yes, as long as they can manipulate ki, it's okay. Everyone, I need you to focus your ki to surround us so we won't catch any attention. After you do that, we will go into portal I'll make, then take down the problem at the source. Get ready." They started to do the process and they went into the portal like he said. This would take a while but it would be worth it to save the world from danger, they went to a realm filled with demons and basically anything that would want to take over the world. They saw themselves in a hellish environment. The only thing here that could help them is a map showing them where the leader is a kishin named Neikan.

"Okay guys, we have to start the journey, let's go." Alex said.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will they live? Will they die? Will they find a friend?  
Sorry for the chapter being short a few hundred words.**


End file.
